fun_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan
Description StarClan are the warrior ancestors of the clan cats. Basically, they're dead. But that's not necessarily a bad thing! StarClan have the power to walk in cats dreams, give prophecies and omens, and their afterlife is pretty cool. Why am I talking so informally? Who cares? Anyway, StarClan live in a dream forest, where it's always green, warm and sunny. Prey runs impossibly well, and there are no foxes, badgers or bad cats. However, only good cats who believe in StarClan go there when they pass. Allegiances WindClan: Aspenrain - beautiful pale ginger she-cat with pale gold stripes and stormy blue eyes - Pintosong Vipereye - cream tom with sleek fur and amber and brown eyes - former medicine cat - Pintosong Willowstar - noble-looking light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes - Pintosong Daisykit - deaf, pure white she-kit with blue eyes - Pintosong Weaselclaw - fallow tom with long, sharp claws and yellow eyes - Pintosong Tawnysnow - calico she-cat with tawny and black patches and purple eyes - Pintosong Ashstar - broad-faced, gray she-cat with clear blue eyes (was Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan in the series) - Pintosong Other: Bramble - gray tabby tom with shining yellow eyes (mate to Vixenstar) - Pintosong Breeze - white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Foxfur) - Pintosong Roleplay "Welcome, Vixen. We have been awaiting your arrival." A dark ginger she-cat and her ginger brother were standing in StarClan, awaiting for the she-cat, Vixen to become leader of WindClan. Aspenrain walked forward, and smiled as she said, "I am Aspenrain, the last surviving cat of ancient WindClan. With this life I give you determination. Never give up, Vixen." She placed her beautiful head on Vixen's. The next cat, Vipereye, stepped up, "My name is Vipereye. I was the last medicine cat. With this life I give you loyalty. You'll know when to use it." "I'm Willowstar, the last leader." the light gray tabby she-cat mewed, "With this life, I give you courage. Don't back down from threats." Vixen had a surprised expression her face when the little white she-kit padded forward, "I'm Daisykit, the last kit. With this life, I give you trust. Trust in those faithful to you, and in the right decision." Vixen looked up, smiling, but gasped when she saw the next cat, "Br-Bramble?" Her deceased mate stared at her, love clouding his yellow eyes. He stepped forward and placed his muzzle on her head softly, and mewed, "With this life I give you love. Always use this life, for everyone." Vixen looked pained, and Bramble almost stepped back, in fear for her. She opened her eyes, and the gray tabby stared at her, and he whispered, "I'm always here, and I will always love you." Vixen nodded, apparently lost for words. The ginger she-cat looked slightly scared when the fallow padded up. "I am Weaselclaw. With this life I give you faith. Keep faith in StarClan, and in WindClan." "My name is Tawnysnow." the calico she-cat mewed, "With this life I give you protection. Please, use it well to care for elders, weak and sick." Vixen screwed up her eyes in more pain. Vixen gasped when her grandmother, Breeze, walked forwards. The old white she-cat looked much, much younger and healthier than she was when she passed away, "With this life I give you honesty. Don't be afraid to say the truth." Vixen sighed. The very last cat was highly faded. She had a beautiful gray coat, and clear blue eyes, "My name is Ashstar. I welcome you to StarClan, and I know you will serve WindClan with all your strength. With this life, I give you justice, hope and patience." Vixen looked rather dizzy when Ashstar stood up and meowed, her voice ringing through StarClan, "I hail you by your new name, Vixenstar. You have received the nine lives of a clan leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it, care for young and old, honour your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each of your nine lives with dignity and pride." The whole of StarClan started cheering, "Vixenstar! Vixenstar! Vixenstar!" The newly named leader stood up straight and tall, and Gorse, her brother, was cheering so loud that his voice nearly drowned out StarClan's, and Bramble and Breeze cheered even louder so. Vixenstar and Gorse started fading, as they made their way back to the Moonpool. - Pintosong Category:Clan